


Stay

by LithiumDoll



Category: Farscape
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: Show me somethingMusic: "Stay" - RihannaFor: Fray Adjacent





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2017 VidUKon auction, with concept, notes and song choice by the very lovely Fray Adjacent. Thank you to Laura Shapiro for the beta!


End file.
